Audition Spark
by toeskater91
Summary: It's been amny years and SArah is now the actor she's freamed of being. But one audition causes a meeting with someone she never thought she'd see again. Will be jarethXsarah.


This is my second fic ever so take that into account when reading.

I don NOT own Labyrinth or any of its characters

Enjoy the story

On a sunny yet slightly overcast sky a women in her mid 20's strolled down the sidewalk. Confidence resounding off her every step and a quiet beauty resounding out of every pour. Cheap sunglasses adorned her face and a quiet pale rose colored suit graced her figure making her appear even slimmer than she actually was. Her long black hair reaching below her hips fluttered slightly now and then in the breeze. Behind her sunglasses her dark eyes flickered everywhere taking in the scenery and sometimes the stares of those around her. She chuckled at the attention she was getting. She was after all, just on her way to another acting audition. Wasn't like she had an extremely hot piece of arm candy or tons of jewels on. The young woman sighed. Sarah never understood why so many stared after her long after she was gone from their view.

Eventually she reached her destination and stepped through the door. A practically empty room with a single desk and a single woman behind the desk greeted her. Her eyes took in the doors behind the woman's desk before she removed her sunglasses from her face. She slowly strode over to the desk.

"Hello Miss, I have a first round audition today. My name's Sarah Williams."

Sarah gazed down at the women while trying not to look superior or snobby. The women never looked up at Sarah just nodded and shuffled through her papers eventually pulling one out.

"Ah yes, here's your paperwork. Just go through the door on the left and further

instructions will be given inside."

Sarah nodded and went in the door. The women at the desk continued with whatever important task occupied her time.

When Sarah opened the door she entered into a large spacious room with lots of people. Some shouting instruction, some looking extremely bored, and some running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Sarah started scanning the room but stopping after ¼ of the room because her eyes landed on the guy running things. Indicated by his over the top crimson beret and neon blue clipboard. She slowly sauntered over to him.

"You're in charge right sir?"

"Oh, yes yes dear. Are you here to audition? What's your name? Wait, the only other

female I have is Sarah Williams if that isn't you leave and if it is you go to the left side of

the theater, memorize act 4 scene 3 and perform it for my assistant over there in the

fuchsia pink apron. Kay dear? Hurry up, we don't have all day."

Than the man in charge thrust a script at Sarah all before Sarah could get another word in edge wise. She hurriedly walked to the left side of the theater slightly miffed at the way the guy had addressed. Not letting in a word edgewise or taking her into count personally at all.

'Oh well, he'll recognize me soon enough for having talent.'

The next hours passed in a methodical blur. Sarah memorized her lines as did the others and she preformed them in front of the attendant who had an identical personality to the guy in charge. Twins in charge made it such a wonderful experience. Finally after a few hours the call back lists were put up. Sarah waited, not foolish enough to get caught in the first wave of the over emotional first and second time auditioners and she wasn't surprised when most went away tear eyed at their rejection and the few with beaming smiles for being called back.

Sarah put her self in the second wave of people to go up to the board. She quickly scanned the list and her eyes narrowed in anger and she turned towards the twins and strode over quickly and promptly. Anger started to seethe in her voice.

"And pray tell, why am I not on the call back list?

They both looked up at her with bored expressions and unemotionally said at the same time.

"Because, you can't play a romantic. Your hearts too cold so go find whatever made it

freeze and make it unfreeze than come back for the next production, than we'll talk and

then only so leave now Ms. Williams. Buh-Bye."

If it could have Sarah's jaw would have hit the ground by the sheer shock of the fact that there people were speaking to her like that.

She replied in an eerily calm collected voice for the anger boiling in her system.

"Well, I don't know what you think you people know but I doubt I'll be back anytime

soon. See ya."

Sarah than strolled out of the room, fuming with anger which just increased as she heard a chuckle from another auditioner. She strolled right past the women at the desk, straight out the door, and down the sidewalk all the time feeling the amused gaze of one of the auditioners following her.

After about 10 minutes she was fed up with her chuckling follower and spun on her heel. Coming face to face with someone she'd never thought she'd see again.

"Well Sarah, do you always wait so long to acknowledge people? I'm hurt."

And one thought ran through her mind.

'Jareth, here, but why?'

To be continued…..

What do you all think?

Reviews appreciated


End file.
